


Outstanding

by Lavendergaia



Series: Hogwarts AU Verse [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days have everything you need and some days have even more.</p><p>Jemma and Fitz get the results of their O.W.L.s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Follower Milestone Fanfic Giveaway. Thanks to Fitzsimmonsy for the beta.

As Fitz trailed kisses down her upper arm, his hand lazily stroking her stomach, Jemma couldn’t possibly think of a more perfect day. She stretched her legs out on his bed, feeling the soft sheets tangle even further around her calves, as if intending to keep her there forever. It wouldn’t be something she would complain about. Fitz kissed across her ribcage and her fingers danced between his shoulder blades as she idly thought about whether she wanted to have sex with him now or have breakfast first. Really, the possibilities for this day were endless.

“Please don’t take this personally,” Fitz murmured before his tongue dipped into her bellybutton, “but I hope your parents never come back.”

She smiled in understanding. She had spent almost every day so far this summer at the flat Stark had rented for Fitz while he did his internship, but her parents had been very strict that she should have at least some sort of curfew—at least to come home and sleep in her bed at night, even if she would just go back to the flat the next morning. With them off on holiday visiting old friends in Denmark, Jemma was blatantly violating their rules and planned to do so every day until they returned. “I understand. I don’t want to go anywhere.”

Stroking a hand over the side of his neck, Jemma sighed happily when he kissed her palm. He moved up her body slowly, letting his front rub against her own before guiding his mouth over hers. Every time he kissed her was like eating an entire mouthful of Fizzing Whizbees and she clung to him as her mouth flew over his more insistently. His fingers curled around her hip and around the back of her head and she wrapped her leg around him—every touch of his body to hers stoked the already heated feeling of lust inside of her. Jemma was fairly positive they were not going to make it to breakfast.

Then his stomach groaned loudly against hers and Jemma flopped back against his pillow. “Sorry, sorry,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He quickly kissed across her clavicles. “Just…just ignore that.”

As much as she wanted to—as much as she just wanted to push him on to his side of the bed and ride him until he forgot what hungry even was—she just kissed the top of his nose. “How about you make me breakfast?”

“Can think of a few things I’d like to eat,” he said, laughing when she lightly punched his shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Why should I make breakfast?”

“I’m the guest.”

He shook his head with a snort. “You’re here more than I am.”

Jemma moved her leg delicately between his, pressing her thigh insistently to his groin. “Just think about all the things we could get up to on a full stomach.”

Stifling a groan, he said, “That’s…that’s certainly true.”

Not even bothering to hide her smirk, Jemma leaned into his neck, licking a long stripe up to his ear. “If you take care of breakfast, I’ll take care of the, uh, midmorning snack, shall we say.”

Fitz gave her a heated kiss, the burning passion lingering on her lips far after he rolled over to pull on his boxer shorts. “Eggs it is then.”

She lazed in bed a while longer, rolling over to his side of the bed and enjoying the warmth of his vacated spot. His pillow smelled like him and she hugged it to her chest, pressing her face into it. The flat was entirely open, studio-style and she could watch him puttering around in the kitchen. Of the two of them, Fitz was a lot more talented in the kitchen, his mother having passed on her knowledge as much as she could have when he was growing up. Jemma often overthought things when it came to cooking and entirely preferred making potions.

“Do you want toast?” Fitz called over, pulling a glass jar out of the cupboard. “Skye sent over this marmalade the other day. Apparently my mum was teaching her how to make jams for whatever reason. Probably because I always hated it. It’s some sort of mixed fruit—Skye just threw in whatever she thought sounded cool. She’s warned me there’s like a 65% chance it’s going to taste bloody awful, but I guess we should try it because we’re her friends.” He set the marmalade jar on the small dinette table and shrugged. “I don’t think my mum would let her send me anything actually toxic.”

Sitting up and stretching her arms over her head, Jemma said, “It is extremely rare to find anything that you won’t eat, mildly toxic or not.” She smirked as he stared at the bare top half of her body now visible above the sheets. “If it is completely inedible, I bet I could find some use for it in a potion.”

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he pulled a few pieces of bread out to toast on the stove. “Fair enough.”

It took a minute for Jemma to find her underwear—how Fitz had managed to get them so far across the flat the night before was beyond her comprehension—and then pulled on the t-shirt he had been wearing underneath his work robes yesterday. It smelled a bit like… “Are you working with pomegranates?”

His eyes shot up from where he was frying some sausages. “That is classified.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and kissed the back of his neck before grabbing plates and silverware for the table. She poured them each a glass of orange juice and sat at one of the chairs to wait for him to bring over their breakfast. As they ate, he talked about what he was able to divulge about his current projects over at Stark Industries and Jemma offered suggestions when she could.

Fitz was finishing up his breakfast and the rest of hers when there was the tap of an owl at the window. “Is that the Daily Prophet?” Jemma said with a frown as she got up to open it.

“Little late for that,” Fitz said, looking at the clock over his bookshelf. “They usually just drop it off.”

When she reached the window, the owl flew inside and perched itself on the side of Fitz’s desk, offering her two envelopes within its beak. Jemma took both of them and it bowed and flew off back out the window. As she latched it shut again, she glanced at the front of the envelopes, thinking it was too early for their Hogwarts lists. Wouldn’t they have dropped hers off at her parents’ house?

They were addressed to each of them separately, and a lump rose in her throat when she saw that Fitz’s flat was listed on both envelopes as “Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons’ flat.” As she went to go open hers, the wax seal caught her eye. “Fitz!” she screeched. “I think these are our O.W.L. results!”

He choked on a sausage, staring at her with huge eyes. “Are you serious?” She rushed to the table to take her seat, shoving Fitz’s envelope in his hand. “Oh, wow,” he said, staring it with reverence. “Oh, god.” Setting his fork down with a clang, he took a few deep breaths. “Okay, okay, let’s just make this clear. No matter what these say, we are happy for each other and we are still both the smartest and we love each other.”

“No matter what we’ve got here, it’s still better than what everyone else has,” she agreed, nodding seriously.

“Right,” he said, smiling affectionately. “Okay. Alright, let’s do it.”

They tore into their envelopes simultaneously and pulled open their letters on opposite sides of the table. Jemma quickly scanned down her list of results and licked her lips. “Well then.”

Fitz peered at her over the top of his paper and she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen his blue eyes so wide. “What did you get?”

“All Outstanding,” she said, then chewed on the inside of her cheek. “But, I mean, if you didn’t—”

He let out a large sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god, me too.”

Letting out a squeak of excitement, Jemma abandoned her letter on the table and jumped over into Fitz’s lap. He kissed her soundly, his free arm wrapping around her waist to keep her close. “I can’t wait to tell my parents,” she said, looking at the letter he was still clutching tightly and pleased to see it mimicked hers exactly.

“Maybe they’ll loosen up on your curfew a bit, let you stay over more,” he said, resting his lips against her shoulder.

“Oh, I hope so.” She leaned her head on top of his, her smile hurting her cheeks. “We should go to your mum’s and tell her! She’s going to go through the roof! Oh, and your grandparents, they’ll be so proud. And you have to tell Mr. Stark on Monday, promise me you will.”

“Promise,” he said, laughing and kissing along her collarbone.

An idea occurred to her and she sat up straighter in his lap. “We should have a party! I bet Trip and Sharon got their results and Sam and Steve probably got their N.E.W.T. results, we could have a little celebration!” When Fitz just nodded against her neck, pressing his face against her skin, she ran her hands up and down his bare back. Smiling softly, she said, “You know who would be really proud? Your dad. He would be astounded by how amazing you are, what a brilliant man you are.” She could feel his deep intake of breath beneath her palms. “How you’re so kind and sweet and gentle…”

When he looked up at her, there was the barest hint of tears in his eyes. As always, she was blown away by his smile. “I love you, Jemma.”

She leaned down and slotted her mouth over his. As he kissed her slowly, sweetly, she was absolutely certain that kissing Leo Fitz was something she could do every minute of every day for the rest of her life.

When he had left her breathless, he nudged her jaw with his nose. “How about we go to my mum’s for lunch and then we can invite everyone over tonight for a sort of party, alright? We haven’t really seen everyone for a while. But I think I remember someone said something about a post-breakfast snack…” He tightened his arms around her waist and stood up off the chair with her in his arms.

Jemma laughed as he half-carried her the few feet over to his bed and set her down at the foot of it. Not one to argue about such a thing, she pulled her shirt over her head and spread out across the bed. As his lips traced patterns across her stomach, she sighed happily. “We probably should clean up from breakfast.”

“We’ll get to it,” he assured her, his tone clear that he had far more important priorities which to attend. As she dragged her fingers through his hair and tugged him down for a kiss, she agreed that there was nothing more important than them.  

 


End file.
